


Tumblr Collection

by An_Original_Retelling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Gray Jedi, Imagine: Obi-wan, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sex Dreams, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Original_Retelling/pseuds/An_Original_Retelling
Summary: Just a place where little Tumblr one-shots I write will end up, listing each one as its own "chapter".Imagines, prompts, things like that.You can find me over on Tumblr at: anoriginalretelling.tumblr.com !





	1. Imagine, Obi-wan Proposes

**Author's Note:**

> My very first imagine! Just testing the waters. I enjoy the idea of imagines, prompts, etc because it gives me an opportunity to practice writing! It's so much fun writing something as a request, so don't be shy to ask me for something!

“(Y/N), please,” Obi-wan pleaded with you as you turned to leave.

“Please what, Obi? I’m tired of your back and forth!” You scoff at him, exasperated by how the past many weeks have been nothing but hot and cold from him. With each passing day, you’ve been left more and more confused where Obi-wan’s feelings are concerned.

You’re both Jedi and you understand that any sort of romantic endeavor you two might share would have to be kept secret. You’ve worried over this for months now, even lost sleep over it - tossing and turning each night with dreams where the two of you are free to love one another. You’ve been friends for your entire lives, you grew up in the order together - were even younglings in the same clan before you each graduated to padawan. Whenever your Masters worked together on a mission, you always took advantage of that time together to catch up on how the other had been doing. You were fairly sure that the feelings were mutual, years of stolen glances and soft touches when no one was looking. You’ve held up hope all this time but were too shy to make the first move, until one day you mustered your courage and leaned in for a kiss.

Obi-wan was surprised by your boldness yet eager to respond. The kiss was tender, full of promise and warmth, and with each second it lingered, hope bloomed. When you drew back, however, you could see and even feel the guilt emanating off him.

For the past few weeks, he’s made quite the effort at avoiding you. Whenever you’re in the same room together, he dodges eye contact and only responds to you in brief sentences.

Now? It seems he’s ready to own up to his feelings and actions towards you. When you turn to leave his room, his hand traps yours as it reaches for the control pad to open the durasteel door. He steps up behind you, gently pressing his other hand against the back of yours, perched there on the door, and leans his head in to rest it on the back of your neck. He’s so close that his body nearly touches yours and his breath is hot against your skin.

You can feel the anxiety pouring off him, the desperation swirling around him - the Force is alight with your mutual connection.

“(Y/N), I’m in love with you.” He whispers this to you, shuddering at his own confession. You can feel a tear of his slide down your neck.

“I have always loved you, (Y/N), and Force help me I always will. I would give anything to have you - risk any punishment. I would leave the Order itself if it meant having you as mine for all time!”

You choke back the lump in your throat as you take a half step back and press your body into his. As you do, he wraps your arms around you and hugs you tight, swaying you gently.

“I don’t want you to give up your dream for me, Obi,” you admit, knowing you could never live with yourself if you came between him and his life’s passion of being a Jedi. He was this close to gaining a seat on the council - you would be devastated if your love cost him such an honor. You of all people understood how much it meant for him to be a Jedi, how if it weren’t for Master Qui-gon’s intervention, he would’ve spent his years in the Agricultural Corps., communicating with Force sensitive plants. It was his very passion for protecting life, of fighting for justice in the Galaxy, that ignited the spark of your passion and adoration of him.

He sighed softly as his arms held you still. “Whatever it takes. I want you for the rest of my life, even if it means we must sneak about as Anakin and Padmé do.”

Your nerves spark at the mention of that clandestine marriage and your mind races with possibilities. It wouldn’t be the perfect solution, but it could work. You could both remain Jedi, continue to pursue your passions, and have each other in an infinite cycle of stolen moments. Perhaps you two could spark a revolution within the Order to reinstate the ability of all Jedi to have attachments!

This would have to be enough, if only for now.

You turn to face him and cup his face with your hands.

“I will follow you to the ends of the Universe and back, Obi-wan. You have only but to ask.” you confess to him, leaning in close, begging him for another kiss with your eyes.

The tears stream down his face as he listens to you. He closes the distance and traps you there in a desperate kiss, his hands making fists in your robes.

“Marry me, (Y/N),” he says it as a declaration, full of nerves and the deep desire just to taste you again.

Your heart leaps into your chest at his proposal. This was the moment you’d longed for, dreamed about, for years of your life. He was finally making it your reality.

“Yes, Obi! Yes!” You exclaim with bright eyes and a little jump, and he has to press a finger to your lips to warn you for being too loud.

He dives back in for another kiss and your tears stain your cheeks as you hold him close.


	2. Breakfast in Bed (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi surprises you with "breakfast" in bed.
> 
> NSFW, just a quick 1,772 words of sexy times. Not the greatest, but it was a great cure for boredom to write.
> 
> Consider this a continuation of the Imagine in Chapter 1.

Your laughter echoed throughout the halls of the Temple on Coruscant, as you ran with your Jedi robes billowing out from a pursuing Kenobi, hot on your heels. You bit nervously on your lip as you ducked behind pillars and around corners, hoping to leave him in your dust as you made your mad dash for his rooms. Everywhere you looked, others in the Order shot you bewildered looks, or younglings mimicked your laughter and running as you dashed past.

“Are you mad?” Obi chastised you as he caught you by the wrist and spun you to a stop against his chest. Your playful eyes glimmered in the bright lighting of the Temple as his wicked grin belied his true feelings in this moment.

“Mad for you, perhaps,” you declared, your pulse racing and your core on fire with your desire for him. Your hair was loose, and your skin glinted with a thin sheen of sweat.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and pulled you into his rooms through the auto function of his durasteel door. Ensconced safely in his apartment, he jammed his finger against the keypad in a sequence, no doubt entering the commands to keep the door locked no matter who came calling. The beeping was incessant and grated on your nerves, threatening to snap you out of the moment, before the air lock expelled its built-up pressure and your heart skipped a few beats in anticipation. You were locked in alone with Kenobi and no other soul could bother you now.

In a frenzy he all but ripped your cloak from your frame, smothering you in hot kisses. His hands fumbled desperately with the buckle of your belt before it clattered to the floor, knocking loose some of the accoutrements previously secured to it. There was a faint jingle as the ration vials were sent rolling across the floor and for a moment you paused to watch them disappear under the table. Obi brought your attention back as he dropped to the floor to quickly strip you of your boots and then your tunic and breeches. Faster than you could curse his name, his lips were kissing a trail down your belly, his teeth sometimes nipping at your skin as he made his way down to your sex.

You moaned loudly as his whiskers tickled you and his tongue gave a cursory lap of your slit. You drew your bottom lip in and sunk your teeth down until you tasted blood and sighed deeply as he lifted you off the floor and laid you down on your back atop his bed.

Your arms raised up above your head and made fists in the sheets as he tasted of you, the occasional appreciative moan escaping him as he worked. Your hips writhed and bucked as his tongue lapped at your core, teasing your clit, threatening to push you over the edge.

“Obi,” you exhaled his name as he drove you to the peak. Your lower back arched and you dug your nails into your fists as he held tight to your hips. Shamelessly, you bucked against his lips and road out your orgasm until the sudden hiss of the door’s air locks woke you from your reverie.

You woke with a start, sitting up in bed, clutching the sheets to your otherwise naked frame.

“Hello there,” Obi teased you as he walked in with a tray filled with the traditional breakfast of Naboo.

Your head reeled with the realization. You had been dreaming and now you sat bleary eyed in your bed in Padmé’s personal manor on her home planet, where you and Obi-wan had been invited for an extended Life Day stay. She and Anakin were the only other souls in the Galaxy who knew of your secret marriage to Obi, and so she offered the two of you refuge with them for the three weeks of celebrations. Here, the two of you were free to express your love and lust for each other as you see fit.

You blushed furiously as Obi sat on your side of the bed, just below you and set the tray down between the two of you. 

“Breakfast in bed?” He offered, eyeing you with a knowing look as he studied your tousled hair and the sweat that left your skin slick. You suspected he could even smell the arousal on you, if he didn’t already feel it sending ripples through your Force connection. You sucked on your bottom lip and pressed the sheet tightly to your chest, shaking your head silently. Your eyes were large, and your pupils dilated as you considered telling him about your dream, but you stopped yourself as he sensed the proposal dancing on the edge of your tongue.

He removed the tray just as quickly as it had arrived, then returned to foot of the bed, where he kicked off his trousers and tunic. His eyes locked onto yours as he stripped naked and climbed up the length of the bed to you. “Perhaps something else, then?” He suggested in his signature tone. His voice was sultry, and it sent shivers down your spine to hear this stoic Knight of the Order offering you release. You felt the blush return to your cheeks as a laugh escaped your lips when he yanked the sheet from you.

“Obi,” you whisper his name as he pulls you down beneath him and holds himself up on his arms above you.

“What is it, my love?” His kisses were soft and lingering as he made his way from your lips, to your jaw line, to your throat. He lingered on your pulse and bit down softly, holding you there between his teeth like a predator locked on to his prey.

“Take me,” you pleaded with him, already reduced to panting out of sheer anticipation. Your core was throbbing, and you were slick with arousal, especially after your dream.

There was not a moment wasted as Obi obeyed your command and slid himself hilt deep. You both moaned aloud as you joined and he lowered his muscular form down onto you, gently wrapping you in his arms. Your hands splayed out on his back and your fingertips curled in as he began to play at that particular spot deep inside that never failed to drive you wild. He was more skilled in bed than you could ever have imagined, and that surge of desire that flashed between your Force connection was not lost on him. You felt his acknowledgement as a sort of warm pressure on your soul, then he changed the angle of his hips and dove deeper still.

You gasped with delight and arched your back as he went, your fingertips curling more until your nails caught his skin and raked down his back. He hissed at the pain left in the wake of your desire and you could imagine the red marks that no doubt raised upon his skin. You grinned at the thought before he lips clashed with yours in his passion. You moaned loudly as he bit down on your lip and suckled until it throbbed there between his teeth. You wrapped your legs around his lower back in response, still caught in his teeth, and squeezed him tight to you. He groaned as his pace quickened and you broke free of his bite to kiss at his collar bone and the hollow of his throat.

“(Y/N),” he panted wildly, close to the edge.

“Come for me, Obi,” you replied, holding him tight in your embrace as he drove himself to his end.

You felt him sigh blissfully as he slowly, reluctantly pulled out of you and as you opened your eyes you saw him smiling down at you. “I’m still hungry,” he confessed as you quirked your brow in question.

“Well then by all means,” you offer with a wicked grin as your hand grabs a fistful of his hair while he slinks down to your core.

His tongue is pressed wide and flat against your slit as he languidly drinks up the mess he left behind. You gasp at the way his tongue is slightly rough and his whiskers tickle every patch of sensitive skin you have. Your hand flexes in his hair as he hits just the right spot, as he parts your lips with the tip of his tongue and slides it up until it presses gently against your clit. You jump just a little, and moan as he begins to swirl his tongue in slow circles around it.

“Obi!” you cry out, hips bucking atop the sheets as he grabs hold of your thighs. He knows better than to relent now and so he leans into you, pausing between licks to kiss and suckle at your se. You curl your toes into the soft bed and let go of his hair to hug your pillow tight to your chest. Your heart leaps in your chest as he slips two fingers in and wraps his lips around your clit to flick his tongue rapidly against it while stroking your core.

Your thighs quiver and your soul aches with your love for him, all while you moan and cry out into your pillow. Just as you approach your climax, you can feel him reach out through your Force connection, and you’re instantly flooded with his deep love and desire for you. You feel him throughout every fiber of your being, that tingly numbness that sweeps you from head to toe, as a white-hot blaze scorches through your core and belly. Your very mind is lost in thought of him and the moment, so overwhelmed with love that you feel tears welling at the corners of your eyes.

He pulls you tight against his mouth as your hips rock off the bed and your thighs tremor against his neck. He locks you down as you threaten to float away, and then you cry out so loudly you’re certain the whole of Naboo can hear you in your throws of passion.

All at once you collapse against the bed, legs limp, core dripping and head spinning with lingering arousal. Grinning, Obi-wan gives you one last lick before he crawls up your side to pull you to his chest. You curl against him appreciatively, feeling drowsy with the warmth of him, safe there in his arms. His fingers gently trace up and down your spine as he plants kisses on the crown of your head.

“I love you, always,” he whispers, and you hug him tight.

“Always and forever,” you promise him as you both drift off.


End file.
